Темная Самус
- главный антагонист в [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии игр Metroid Prime]], существо, выглядящее как полная Фазоновая копия Самус Аран. Впервые она на мгновение появилась в секретной концовке Metroid Prime, затем предстала в качестве одного из центральных персонажей и финальных боссов Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, а в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption была главным антагонистом. Биография Сражения в качестве босса ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes right|200px Первое сражение Впервые Самус сражается со своим двойником в Главном Реакторе Горнодобывающего завода Космических Пиратов, где та уже поглотила немало Фазона. Большую часть боя Темная Самус скользит по комнате, стреляя своим "Лучом-Шрапнелью" и ракетами. Иногда она выставляет Фазоновый щит, отражающий атаки Самус; коснувшись этого щита, Самус также может получить урон. В Темную Самус довольно сложно попасть, так как ее скорость передвижения гораздо выше, чем у Самус, а колонны, которыми заставлена комната, делают прицеливание, да и просто передвижение достаточно непростым. Потеряв половину здоровья, Темная Самус начинает светиться Фазоновой энергией. В этом состоянии она может часто взлетать в воздух и стрелять оттуда Супер Ракетами или стремглав падать на Самус, заключив себя в сферическое энергетическое поле; в обоих случаях эти атаки способны разнести колонны, стоящие в комнате, и превратить их в пылающие груды обломков. Находясь в воздухе, Темная Самус неуязвима к любым атакам, поэтому для того, чтобы нанести ей хотя бы какой-нибудь урон, необходимо дождаться, пока она снова не окажется на земле. Самус победит Темную Самус тогда, когда уровень здоровья последней упадет до нуля. Она падает на колени и превращается в ослепительную вспышку, со взрывом разносясь во все стороны в виде мельчайших Фазоновых частиц; они еще некоторое время висят в воздухе, пока, наконец, не исчезают полностью. Второе сражение В следующий раз Самус сражается с Темной Самус в Орлином Гнезде Крепости-святилища, причем сражение начинается еще на подъеме к нему. В отличие от предыдущей битвы, здесь есть где развернуться, и поэтому попасть в Темную Самус становится гораздо легче. Арсенал Темной Самус сохранил все атаки из прошлого боя, но к нему добавились еще три новые. Две из них - это разновидности Заряженного Луча: одна выглядит как тонкий голубой луч, которым Темная Самус довольно часто проводит вокруг себя, выметая все на арене; вторая представляет собой объемный взрыв, полностью заключающий Самус в Фазоновую скорлупу (она может разбить ее, нажимая кнопку выстрела). Третья атака - это ускоренная версия Шара-разгона, с помощью которой Темная Самус начинает носиться по арене с ошеломляющей скоростью; выстрел заряженным Лучом Света моментально останавливает этот смертоносный шар. Темная Самус проявляет исключительную уязвимость к Лучу Тьмы - ведь она является обитательницей светлого мира, а 'не''' Порождением Тьмы. Весьма серьезный урон Темной Самус можно нанести Супер Ракетами и Взрывом Тьмы, хотя первые выглядят более предпочтительными, так как Взрыв Тьмы не очень эффективен против быстро движущихся целей. Когда Темная Самус получит достаточно большой урон, она меняет свою тактику. Теперь Темная Самус начинает пользоваться генератором маскировочного поля и становится невидимой в Боевом Забрале; чтобы увидеть противницу, Самус должна переключиться на Забрало Тьмы. Став невидимой, Темная Самус взмывает в воздух и начинает обстреливать Самус Ракетами. Поразить ее можно только тогда, когда она не проводит какую-либо атаку (или только готовится к ней), например, останавливается на месте. Кроме того, став видимой, она опять может взлетать в воздух и оттуда бросаться на Самус огромной Фазоновой бомбой. Когда запас ее здоровья полностью истощается, она пробивает стеклянную стену, окружающую зал Орлиного Гнезда, и вываливается в пропасть; Самус же празднует победу. Финальный босс В этой же игре Темная Самус является и финальным боссом, перенасыщенной энергией Фазона до того, что ее тело становится полупрозрачным. Это сражение происходит в Шлюзе Небесного Святилища на Темном Эфире. Оно является чуть ли не самым сложным в игре из-за покрывающего стены и часть пола Фазона, который наносит Самус серьезный урон при касании. Сложность увеличивается и за счет неумолимого таймера обратного отсчета. Самус должна победить свою темную противоположность менее чем за восемь минут; в противном случае дестабилизированный Темный Эфир взорвется, и для Самус, не успевшей сбежать с него, наступит конец игры. Атаки Темной Самус дополнены огромным и широким лучом Фазоновой энергии, которым она выстреливает в Самус, взмыв в воздух. Темная Самус все так же уязвима к выстрелам Супер Ракет; однако, впитав достаточное количество Фазоновой энергии, она может становиться невидимой и для Боевого Забрала, и для Забрала Тьмы - чтобы увидеть ее, Самус должна переключиться на Эхо-Забрало. Получив достаточно ранений, Темная Самус окружает себя огромным сферическим Фазоновым щитом, превращаясь в существо из чистого Фазона. Щит нельзя пробить никаким оружием, кроме одного: зарядами собственно чистого Фазона. Включив зарядку своего луча, Самус должна притянуть к себе и поглотить своей ручной пушкой Фазоновые пули, выстреливаемые Темной Самус изнутри своего щита. Однако, кроме мелких пулек, Темная Самус выстреливает иногда и огромные Фазоновые заряды, которые поглотить нельзя. Признаком того, что Темная Самус готовится выстрелить рой мелких Фазоновых пуль, является кратковременное расширение щита, за которым следует его сжатие. Поглотив достаточное количество Фазоновых выстрелов, которые заставляют Заряженный Луч светиться ярко-голубым светом, Самус должна выпустить выстрел в своего темного двойника, чем и сможет нанести ей урон. Повторяя это снова и снова, Самус в последний раз одержит победу над Темной Самус; та падет, но из последних сил попытается дотянуться до Самус и коснуться ее. Однако прежде, чем ей это удастся, ее тело рассеется на мириады мелких Фазоновых частичек, которые разлетятся во все стороны. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption В этой игре Темная Самус выступает не только главным антагонистом, но и предпоследним боссом. Сражение с ней происходит на планете Фааз и осложняется не только тем, что внутренний уровень Фазона в организме Самус растет при получении ею любого урона - он постоянно увеличивается и от влияния смертоносной атмосферы Фааз: когда показатель уровня заполнится до конца, Самус умрет от Фазонового разложения. Если до сражения Самус удалось собрать достаточно много Энергетических Контейнеров, то угроза Фазоновой смерти для нее снижается, но не исчезает совсем. В первой части сражения Темная Самус скользит над поверхностью боевой арены и атакует Самус своим фирменным рассеянным Фазоновым лучом и концентрированными Фазоновыми выстрелами, имеющими способность к самонаведению на цель; кроме того, иногда она взмывает в воздух и врезается оттуда в землю, вызывая мощную Фазоновую ударную волну, похожую на Огенную ударную волну Ридли, а также регулярно создает огромные Фазоновые колонны, затрудняющие Самус как передвижение, так и прицеливание. Последнюю атаку легко предугадать - перед ней она поднимает левую руку и стреляет в воздух Фазоновым лучом. Фазоновые колонны легко уничтожаются Гипер-Ракетами, и после них часто остаются Антифазоновые Капсулы. Иногда Темная Самус выставляет Фазоновый щит, отражающий атаки Самус. В этой фазе боя Самус не остается ничего иного, кроме постоянной стрельбы по Темной Самус и уклонения, в свою очередь, от ответных атак. Получив определенное количество урона, Темная Самус переходит ко второму раунду. Теперь Темная Самус, взмыв в воздух и окружив себя защитным Фазоновым полем, пользуется энергией Фааз для восстановления своих сил, а Самус должна сбить ее, прежде чем та закончит восстановление. Ей приходится смотреть в оба, так как Темная Самус перед восстановлением может призвать свои Темные Отражения, и Самус будет сложно определить, где же настоящая Темная Самус. Чтобы упростить задачу, она должна переключиться на Рентген-Забрало - в рентгеновском диапазоне Темная Самус будет окрашена в красный цвет, а ее Отражения останутся серыми. Еще один признак, по которому можно отличить истинную Темную Самус от ее Отражений, - цвет забрала: у Темной Самус забрало синего цвета, а у ее Отражений забрал нет вовсе. Кроме того, Темная Самус, в отличие от Отражений, иногда взлетает в воздух и врезается в землю, создавая мощную Фазоновую ударную волну. В остальном же вторая фаза сражения полностью совпадает с первой. Получив очередную порцию урона, Темная Самус вновь меняет тактику. В этой фазе боя Темная Самус натравливает на Самус свои Темные Отражения, обладающие все набором атака Темной Самус. Вначале Темная Самус создает одно свое Отражения, а через некоторое время - уже два. Темная Самус и ее Отражения нападают сообща, взмывая в воздух и стреляя оттуда в Самус Фазоновыми зарядами; иногда Темная Самус встает спиной к спине Отражения и они начинают крутиться на месте, выпуская из своих ручных пушек мощный Плазменный Луч, позаимствованный у Гор. От этой атаки Самус может уклониться, только перейдя в форму Морфо-Шара, так как перепрыгнуть через пару Плазменных Лучей она не сможет. Она также может атакавать Отражение Гипер-Шаром; поскольку Отражения гораздо слабее Темной Самус, они быстро погибнут, и двойная атака Плазменным Лучом прекратится. Темная Самус может пользоваться таким же Плазменным Лучом, взлетев в воздух; закончив стрельбу, она может упасть на землю, чем иногда порождает ударную волну. Регулярно Темная Самус объединяется с двумя своими Отражениями в "вальсирующее трио", которое быстро перемещается по арене и пытается задеть Самус и нанести ей немалый урон. Иногда вся троица может стремглав броситься на Самус. В обоих случаях эффективным средством уклонения и одновременной атаки может послужить Винтовая Атака - Самус не только уйдет из-под удара, но и может уничтожить одно из Отражений, если Винтовая Атака пройдется точно по нему. Если Самус не сможет уничтожить все присутствующие на арене Отражения, то они вновь объединяются с Темной Самус, благодаря чему та становится временно неуязвимой. В этот момент картинка в Рентген-Забрале становится "засвеченной" - Темная Самус на ней едва различима, и в нее, естественно, становится довольно трудно попасть. Таким образом, Самус необходимо следить за своим уровнем Фазона и не давать ему подняться до критически опасного уровня, продолжая одновременно уклоняться от мощных атак своей темной противницы и стрелять по ней из всего имеющегося арсенала; спустя некоторое время Темная Самус будет побеждена, хотя нельзя сказать, что эта победа придет к Самус легко. Однако передохнуть и перевести дух не получится - Темная Самус сольется с суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit 313 и начнет новую битву. Места встреч и сражений Примечание: Ниже перечислены все места, в которых происходят встречи с Темной Самус, включая сражения (помечено). *Пещера Улья C *Портальная Площадка *Станция Охраны B *Главный Реактор (сражение) *Проход к Учебному Залу (частицы) *Учебный зал *Электрощитовая (частицы) *Вход в Святилище *Контрольно-пропускной Пункт *Проход к Орлиному Гнезду (сражение) *Орлиное Гнездо (сражение) *Шлюз Небесного Святилища (сражение) *Башня Управления *Храм Брийо (появление) *Главный Причал (появление) *Боевой Полигон (появление) *Святилище (сражение) Способности и оценка боевой мощи [[Файл:Dark Samus Image.png|thumb|200px|Два изображения сканирования Темной Самус в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Превратившись в Темную Самус, существо, бывшее ранее Метроидом Прайм, получило множество способностей, имевшихся у Самус, но в более мощных вариантах. Она может стрелять двумя видами Фазонового луча (в данных сканирования о них говорится, что это измененные версии Энергетического Луча): один из них представляет собой непрерывный поток мелких осколочных зарядов, а второй - тонкий лазерный луч; обоими этими видами Темная Самус пользуется как косой, проводя вокруг себя и "выкашивая" врагов. Она вооружена также Ракетами и Супер Ракетами, разрывающими ее противников в клочья. Она также обладает способностью заряженной Фазоновой атаки, напоминающей Ледяную Машину Самус. В ее распоряжении есть мощная атака "глубинной бомбы" (возможно, являющаяся Фазоновой разновидностью Винтовой Атаки, Разгона или их комбинации), Фазоновый Шар-разгон, генерирующий огромную кинетическую энергию в невообразимо короткие промежутки времени; он способна воздвигать колонны из кристаллизованного Фазона, может парить в воздухе и летать, а также становиться неуязвимой; интересно, что в форме Морфо-Шара на обеих ее сторонах появляется по глазу. Все эти фантастические свойства, делающие ее практически непобедимой, дает ей поглощенный ею Фазон; однако из-за него же, поглощенного ею в огромных количествах, она приобретает недостатки, присущие в свое время Метроиду Прайм: хотя она и может временами становиться неуязвимой к любому обычному оружию, обычный выстрел Фазоном вызывает в ней Фазоновую перегрузку и делает ее тело нестабильным. Чтобы восстановить состояние неуязвимости, она вынуждена сбрасывать излишки Фазоновой радиации, пользуясь мощнейшими атаками вроде огромного и широкого луча чистейшего Фазона высокой концентрации. В Metroid Prime 3: Corruption способности Темной Самус возрастают еще больше. В дополнение к ее предыдущим умениям теперь она может создавать практически неотличимые клоны самой себя (удачно названные "Темными Эхо" или Темными Отражениями), кроме того, ее устойчивость к Фазоновым атакам существенно возросла (хотя против выстрела Гипер-Ракеты она вряд ли моет что-либо противопоставить). Временно объединившись со своими Отражениями, она может создавать вокруг тела пурпурный энергетический щит, делающий ее неуязвимой до тез пор, пока она вновь не рассоединится с Отражениями. В Башне Управления на Норионе она выпускает в четырех охотников мощный Фазоновый луч, являющийся, судя по всему, усиленной версией Заряженного Луча; при этом в телах охотников начинается заражение Фазоном, которое каким-то образом связано с Темной Самус; после гибели каждого из охотников над их телами появляется странное призрачное существо, напоминающее Темную Самус, которое вбирает в себя остатки жизненной энергии охотников и улетает в пространство - возможно, оно объединяется с Темной Самус. Судя по всему, именно таким образом Темная Самус получила способности охотников - например, Плазменный Луч Гора, поверхностную ударную волну Гандрайды и способность создавать огромные Фазоновые колонны наподобие тех, что Рундас возводил изо льда. Не исключено, что упомянутым выше призрачным существом была Темная Самус, точнее, ее некая астральная проекция, с помощью которой она овладевала охотниками. В финальной битве игры Темная Самус также способна объединяться с похищенным суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit - вероятно, эту технологию она получила от Гора, хотя, не исключено, что это просто развитие ее способности вселяться в других существ. После объединения с Темной Самус мутировавший суперкомпьютер может запускать в воздух из своего кибернетического глаза голографические Темные Отражения; эти копии стреляют в Самус Фазоновыми лучами или, перейдя в форму Морфо-Шара, начинают носиться по арене с огромной скоростью, пытаясь протаранить героиню (примерно так же, как это делала сама Темная Самус в предыдущей игре). В Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Темная Самус стала гораздо более проворной, чем в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, и способна выполнять грациозные кувырки и сальто. thumb|300px|Темная Самус может по собственному желанию направлять и использовать энергию Фазона. В Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Темная Самус выглядит в определенной мере незавершенной; это тем более заметно по частоте поглощения ею Фазона, ее слегка искаженным формам и немного беспорядочным движениям в бою. Возможно, в конце Metroid Prime, когда щупальце Метроида Прайм обхватило Самус и попыталось заполучить образец ее ДНК, этот процесс был прерван из-за землетрясения, и поэтому получившаяся в результате Темная Самус получилась нестабильной. В игровых роликах-вставках создается впечатление, что психика Темной Самус также нестабильна, особенно из-за маниакального смеха, который она издает в Топях Торвуса. В конце же игры Темная Самус становится нестабильной и физически из-за чрезмерного поглощения Фазона. Однако в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption она выглядит гораздо более спокойной и организованной, а ее атаки становятся более отточенными, хотя тело и остается нестабильным; возможно, дальнейшее поглощение ею Фазона позволило ей укрепить свой дух (если в отношении ее применим этот термин). Это также объясняет, почему она смогла обратить на свою сторону Космических Пиратов, устроив им своего рода "промывание мозгов", а также запланировать места падения Левиафанов и похищение суперкомпьютера Aurora Unit 313. Dark Samus is a very durable life-form, able to regenerate from any injury short of total atomic disruption, and traveling unaided through space and freely between the Dark and Light Dimensions of Aether, and even showing immunity to the caustic atmosphere of Темный Эфир. She can survive in the vastness of space, travel through it, and survive the explosions of planets, even dimensions. This is how she has constantly been able to regenerate herself after defeat and fly to another planet for Phazon absorption. Her incredible regenerative abilities combined with Phazon-ehhanced versions of Samus' devastating abilites make her nearly impossible to defeat. In fact, she may have temporarily held the place of most powerful being in the Metroid universe. During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, she single-handedly defeated the highly skilled bounty hunters Рундас, Гор and Гандрайда. Though Samus held up better than the others, Dark Samus defeated all four of them with one blast of Phazon. Considering Samus herself seldom loses battles, even against ten-meter tall opponents, this is an impressive feat. Her massive durability at the climax at Phaaze, even against Hypermode's chaotic and devastating power just furthers this possibility. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also reveals her to be sentient and capable of long-range planning, as noted through a series of Space Pirate data logs that record the fanaticism she inspires among the mind-warped pirates. They detail her plans and how she reacts to certain events, and credit her with being something near a deity whose rule of the galaxy will be great. She might have been and may still be the greatest threat ever to the Галактическая Федерация, and Samus's most powerful opponent to date. Личность thumb|300px|Dark Samus in her [[Святилище (Фааз)|Святилище.]] Dark Samus, as her name implies, is shown to be cold, calculating, and merciless. The lives of her opponents hold little to no value to her. When necessary, she uses her allies to her own gain. A prominent example of this is when she corrupts Rundas, Ghor, and Gandradya and uses them to battle Samus, only to absorb their powers upon their defeats. The extent of her cruelty is described in one of the Pirate Logs, where she is said to have ordered her Pirate forces to jettison the surviving crew members of the G.F.S. Valhalla raid into space. Dark Samus only seems to show compassion toward Metroids, like herself. In Echoes, it is implied she takes an interest in the Metroids being researched by the Pirates in Agon Wastes and frees them. Dark Samus is also greedy for Фазон, likely a remnant of her origins as Metroid Prime. Throughout the series, absorbing Phazon is a recurring goal for her. She will kill anyone in her way, as the Журналы Космических Пиратов in Echoes mention that Dark Samus killed any Pirates that impeded her quest for Phazon, but otherwise ignored them. Her personality undergoes a great change between Echoes and Corruption. In Echoes, she's portrayed as unstable and unpredictable, shown by her maniacal laughter and chaotic attack patterns. In Corruption, she's significantly calmer. She's shown to be quite cunning, capable of long-range planning, and remains calm even if her plans are not going accordingly - the massive invasion she led on Norion would have succeeded, if not for Samus Aran. It is possible that her absorption of Phazon on Phaaze was sufficient to stabilize her physical form, allowing her to focus on other tasks besides her hunger for the mutagenic substance. Записи Журнала ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Неиспользованная запись [[Серия Super Smash Bros.|Серия игр ''Super Smash Bros.]] ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' thumb|200px|The Dark Samus trophy. thumb|left|The "Dark Samus" seen in Battle of the Dark Sides. A "Dark Samus" appears in Кооперативное состязание: Сражение Темных Сторон. This one looks more like The Legend of Zelda series's Dark Link (whom she is partnered with), in that the character is only a black silhouette of Samus and not the Phazon doppelganger in the Metroid series. Dark Samus also has a trophy based on her Echoes appearance, which reads: "A twin image of Samus, encountered near the beginning of ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus is identical to Samus in every way but color--she even uses similar attacks. There are many theories on the origin of Dark Samus, but none are proven. Dark Samus uses Phazon for energy and can absorb it to heal damage. Samus encounters Dark Samus a number of times."'' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, 2004 This trophy description is inaccurate, as Dark Samus' appearance does differ quite a bit from the original Samus', and her origins are known in that she was born from Metroid Prime. Стикер ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|300px|Dark Samus returns for the first time in seven years as an Assist Trophy. Dark Samus appears as an Assist Trophy along with Mother Brain and a Метроиды|Metroid, using several of her attacks from ''Corruption: the scattershot (its wide range has noticeably been reduced), launching the three large Phazon orbs which quickly home in on their target, and lastly, the Phazon shield raised from the ground-up. She dashes across the floor while floating and jumps to reach the nearest opponent, only touching the ground when landing and attacking. She can be made to flinch when hit by an attack. After several moments, she looks towards the screen while slightly lifting her arm cannon before vanishing. Samus herself also has a new palette swap based on Dark Samus. Dark Samus is present in Samus' 3DS version All-Star congratulations picture. Данные с официального сайта серии "An energy-based life-form that bears a striking resemblencesic to Samus. Dark Samus will fire high-speed and homing missiles at opponents and, if approached, will use strong attacks to launch enemies." Трофей thumb|Dark Samus Assist Trophy in-game ;NTSC :"This terrifying creature is made of Phazon. Along with regenerative abilities, she can also brainwash her victims and clone herself. Summoned into Smash Bros., she resembles Samus Aran and mimics some of her moves, firing Arm Cannon blasts, launching homing missiles, or even unleashing Phazon." ;PAL :"An exceptionally strong and terrifying being made of Phazon. She's able to regenerate, brainwash her victims and even clone herself. When summoned in this game, she'll either fire rapid blasts from her Arm Cannon, launch homing missiles, or unleash Phazon across the surrounding area, depending on where her target is." Подсказки в серии Smash "This energy-based life-form looks a lot like Samus. Dark Samus fires homing missiles and rapid-fire rounds at fighters on the stage." "Dark Samus can be defeated by dealing enough damage. However, anyone who gets too close to her may receive a burst of Phazon energy." Файл:Dark Samus returns.png Файл:Dark Samus AT.png Файл:Dark Samus AT 2.png Файл:Samus and Dark Samus working together.png Файл:Dark Samus SSB4 costume render.png|Samus' Dark Samus palette swap. Файл:SSB43DSTrophyDarkSamus.png|''3DS'' Trophy. Файл:SSB4UTrophyDarkSamus.png|''Wii U'' Trophy. Файл:SSB4UTrophyCaseTheMetroidThreat.png|Trophy Case: "The Metroid Threat". Файл:SSB4-3DS Congratulations All-Star Samus.png|All-Star congratulations screen Анимация Алехандро Роура Интересные факты [[Файл:DarkSamusNES.png|thumb|right|An image from Metroid's manual that may have been a basis for the design of Dark Samus.]] *Dark Samus was known in other languages as Samus Oscura (Spanish and Italian) Dunkle Samus (German) and Samus Sombre (French). *In Corruption, if Samus were to succumb to the Phazon inside her while in Corrupted Hypermode (as was the case for the other Hunters), she transforms into what appears to be a "new Dark Samus", or something resembling it, leading to an alternate Game Over screen. *Эндрю Джонс did a 1,000 self-portrait series of himself and later claimed that "my portraits are quite a departure from my metroid concept work, but I think you would be surprised that there are a few of the portraits that were the inspiration behind the final bosses in prime 1 and two." http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?p=535222&highlight=metroid#post535222 *Кенсукэ Танабэ had not considered making a sequel to Metroid Prime until having seen the game's final scene. http://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=151882 *Dark Samus is one of four beings to ever best Samus in a fight by canon. The others are Ридли and Mother Brain in Super Metroid's opening and ending, respectively, along with an Омега Метроид at the end of Metroid Fusion. *Although Dark Samus usually glides across the floor, she is seen walking in the cutscenes prior to the first battle in Echoes, as well as in the ambush in the Башня Управления in Corruption, and finally, in the above animation videos by Alejandro Roura. *Contrary to popular belief, Dark Samus is not vulnerable to the Луч Света. She is in fact weak against the Луч Тьмы (and by extension the Взрыв Тьмы) as she is a life-form that was born in the normal (light) dimension. *In all of her battles, Dark Samus will always attempt to deflect a Ракета by bringing up an energy wave. It is possible to bypass this by forcing her to use the same shield (either by shooting a Missile at her or getting close to her) and then firing the projectile right after the shield vanishes. If hit by a Super or Гипер-Ракеты, Dark Samus will recoil and scream and/or groan in pain. *Although Dark Samus is said to be wearing a version of the Varia Suit in Echoes scans, the suit she is wearing is technically the Фазоновый Костюм. However, Samus' Phazon Suit is only a slight variation of the Varia Suit, and Dark Samus' a variation over that. *According to promotional storyboard designs, the scene where Dark Samus points her Arm Cannon and fires Phazon at Samus in their first encounter in the beginning of Echoes is based on the climax of Чужие: "D.S. points a gun at Samus. When camera is fixed, Samus slightly twists her neck. *Refer to the scene in "Alien 2" climax when Ripley points flame gun at Mother Alien." *As she dies in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the camera pans to Dark Samus' raised left fist. She opens it quickly, mirroring the scene of her "birth" in the ending of Metroid Prime where her open hand clenches into a fist. After her death, the scene cuts to the bubbling Phazon seed within Samus disappearing, completing the imagery of the festering pool of Phazon that Dark Samus was derived from. *Dark Samus was partly inspired by the Испытание Руин in Metroid: Zero Mission, during which Samus fights a mirror version of herself.http://www.1up.com/do/feature?cId=3136903 *Dark Samus is referred to as a class Platinum-AAA threat level by the Космические Пираты in Echoes. *''Another Side Story'' seems to indicate that Dark Samus acted as a god to the Pirates, and her Phazon was a holy blessing. She is referred to as the Dark One, Black Demon, Esteemed One (similar to Samus being called the Entrusted One in Знания Чозо), and Dark Samus is also implied to have called Phaaze the "Promised Land". Список появлений в играх и медиа *''Metroid Prime'' (100% ending & concept art.) *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime: Эпизод на Эфире'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Preview'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''Another Side Story'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (100% ending & concept art.) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Assist Trophy) Музыкальные темы *Music from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, titled "Darkness": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojj2esWKHbI *Music from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, titled "Dark Samus": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFOqGV-6bck&feature=related Darkness is a remix of the Zebetite theme in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. During the final battle in Echoes, the Escape! theme was played because she is fought while escaping Dark Aether. Darkness is remixed once more in the battle against the AU 313, which further resembles Zebetite. Галерея For concept art, see Dark Samus' Gallery. Файл:Mp ending3.jpg|Темная Самус возрождается из останков Метроида Прайм. Файл:Dark Samus eye.png|Глаз Темной Самус. Файл:Image472.png|Dark Samus aims at Samus at the Портальная Площадка. Файл:Dark samus6.png|Dark Samus - Главный Реактор Файл:Dark vbattle.png|Dark Samus vs Samus - Main Reactor. Файл:Prime Trilogy Dark Samus.jpg|Samus battles Dark Samus for the first time. Файл:Dark samus 2.png|Dark Samus falls. Файл:Dark Samus apparition.png|Samus pursuing the particles of Dark Samus in Топи Торвуса. Файл:TorvusDs.jpg|Dark Samus appears in Учебный зал. Файл:Resurrected.png|Dark Samus destroys the Вход в Святилище. Файл:Aerie battle.png|Samus battles Dark Samus at the Орлиное Гнездо in Крепость-святилище. Файл:Final Dark Samus Profile.png|Dark Samus challenges Samus to a final battle in Темный Эфир in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Файл:Dark Samus_4.png|Samus battles a highly irradiated Dark Samus at the Шлюз Небесного Святилища. Файл:Dark Samus approaches Light Suit.png|Dark Samus tries to take the Light Suit. Файл:DSmp2.jpg|Dark Samus reforms from Phazon energy in space near Aether. Файл:Metroid-prime-2-echoes-dark-samus_1600x1200_57094.jpg|Metroid.com wallpaper for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Файл:Dark Samus unused Morph Ball.png|Dark Samus' Морфо-Шар form, used in Echoes and Corruption. Файл:Dark Samus MP2_manga.png|''Episode of Aether'' Файл:Dark sam2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Файл:Dark Samus1 MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Файл:DarkSamusGhost.png|The wraith-like figure of Dark Samus appears at Гандрайда's defeat. Файл:Dark samus sanctum.png|Dark Samus in the Sanctum Файл:Dark samus 3.jpg|Dark Samus defeated. Файл:Dark Samus merges AU.png|Dark Samus merges with Aurora Unit 313, after being repulsed by Samus in Corruption. Файл:Samus Aran Transform Dark Samus.png|Самус Аран's полностью заражен state is identical to Dark Samus. Примечания en:Dark Samus de:Dunkle Samus es:Dark Samus Категория:Боссы Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы Категория:Финальные боссы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Копии Самус Аран Категория:Главные антагонисты